freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Aria Blaze (Minecraft Dimensions)
Aria Blaze is a female siren and one of the main former antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. History Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Aria Blaze appears alongside Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk in Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Aria and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to keep them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Aria grumbles about the world's lack of satiating magic. Later, when Sunset Shimmer gives a school tour to Aria and company and mentions the musical showcase, Aria states that they sing "from time to time." She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Aria and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control the students' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Aria and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Aria's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Aria is also the only member of the Dazzlings who is not referred to by name in the film, although Sonata refers to her by name in the novelization. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of Aria's siren form is briefly seen in Friendship Games during the CHS Rally Song. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Ultra Super Hero Taisen Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0 Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Aria along with the rest of the Dazzlings return in Sunset's Backstage Pass as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival. They appear as suspects to who has been causing the time loop, and Aria is the first of the Dazzlings to mention "the loop", only for Sunset to misunderstand that she really meant that their song, Find the Magic, was looped while they were on stage. When Sunset Shimmer checks their van only to not find the Time Twirler and after reading Adagio's mind, Sunset finds out that they weren't responsible. Aria informs Sunset that if there's Equestrian magic, she calls dibs. Aria and the rest of the Dazzlings continue to harass Sunset before Aria drives the Dazzlings' van out. The 5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Personality Aria Blaze is portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. Throughout the film, she is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition and joining Adagio in undermining Sunset Shimmer's confidence. She would question Adagio's plans and thinks about being in charge when she suggested Sonata to follow her lead, much to Adagio's anger. Aria also frequently argues with Sonata, occasionally calling her "the worst" and disagreeing with her over trivial matters. Kamen Rider Blood Stalk Relationships Family Friends Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth